


Sacrifice

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Camping, Childhood, Community: comment_fic, Fallen Angels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Pre-Series, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2018-05-01 09:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5200958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, any child, "Mummy, why are the stars falling?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfgirl/gifts).



It was a cozy little fort that Uncle Bobby helped them build out in the backyard. Tonight the stars twinkled brightly like dazzling diamonds, streaking beautifully across the black-velvet night-a perfect night for star gazing. Soft Batman and Spiderman blankets decorated the soft grass, and hung over them as a canvas, and a few fluffy pillows were perfect for comfortable sitting and playful pillow fights.

Uncle Bobby brought the boys chocolate chip cookies and milk, grinning fondly as his heart warmed with love when the boys giggled delightfully and munched on the yummy treats, their sweet faces beaming with joy and happiness. “Have fun, boys. Make a lot of wishes, they might just come true.” Bobby kissed their foreheads before turning to go back into the house, leaving Sam and Dean to gaze up into the night sky. 

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean whispered as he pulled his little brother close to hug him. He flashes him a smile, sweet and kind, and loving as he comb his fingers through Sammy’s soft brown hair. “Go ahead and make a wish.” He smirked and kissed Sam’s rosy warm dimpled cheek as the young boy thought really, really, hard about what he wanted. But then Sam realized he didn’t need to make a wish—it had already come true. 

“I was going to wish for the best big brother in the world, but I already have you, De.” Sam hugged his big brother tightly, and Dean’s grinned brightly as he snuggled Sammy. “I love you, Dean.”

Dean wrapped the cozy blanket around them, hugging Sam affectionately as he softly whispered, “I love you too, Sammy.” 

Years later, those stars that once danced in the sky night would tumble down from the sky, falling with a wail and a cry. 

The wind is howling and the air is chilly, and a little young soul shivers as she stands in her front yard, dressed in her favorite princess pajamas. The little girl clutches her fluffy teddy bear tightly to her delicate chest as she looks up into the beautiful midnight sky. 

So pretty were the twinkling stars that decorate the sky, like stunning diamonds. Lilly loves looking at the stars and she knows each twinkling one by the name she has given it; tonight, however, the stars look different. They seem to glow brighter and they are dropping from the heavens, one by one. 

A fluttering of wings is heard throughout the cold night as the stars drift downward, dozens of them, and the girl’s eyes widen as all her stars in the sky began to descend. Lilly calls out to her mother, hugging her teddy bear tightly. “Mummy, why are the stars falling?” 

Her mother’s says nothing; she is left speechless by the beautiful sight of which she has never seen before. She hugs Lilly and holds her, and they watch in shock as dozens of stars continue to fall from the heavens.

Hundreds of miles away, Sam Winchester clings to his brother as he gazes up into the sky. Pain radiates thought his body and his heart races as he holds onto Dean. They fall, dozens of them, and Sam gasp as he watches them tumble from the sky. “What’s happening?” 

“Angels.” Dean is breathless, heart clenching sorrowfully in his chest. “They’re falling.”

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/430853.html?thread=68940549#t68940549)


End file.
